The Path of Forgotten Love
by moon-clouds
Summary: Kagome gets captured, and all memories of the one she loved is gone. Will Inuyasha step up and bring Kagome back to him? Read and find out!
1. Inuyasha's moment

This is my first story, and just so you know I do not own Inuyasha. (sigh)  
  
The Path of Forgotten Love- Chapter 1- Inuyasha's moment  
  
Inuyasha glared down at the form of a sleeping human girl. She was curled up in a blanket with a small fox youkai curled up against her, on the other side of the fire there was the monk and demon exterminator. Inuyasha could not figure out if the monk was asleep or not, for he kept on inching closer to the woman, who had wisely moved as far away from him as she could manage without leaving the camp. Inuyasha was cosy sitting up in a tall birch tree, staring up at the stars, when he heard a voice. His ears stood up as he tried to find where it was coming from.  
  
"Inuyasha." he heard it once more, coming from the right. He gracefully jumped down from the tree, deciding whether or not he should wake Kagome, but instead decided the monk was awake, and grabbed his robe collar. "Excuse me Inuyasha, but I have almost reached my destination," he whispered as his hand extended towards Sango. "Lecher," Inuyasha replied, as he grabbed the monk's arm. "Come on," Miroku was indeed very disappointed but followed him anyway.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, as he quickened his pace to match Inuyasha's. "Heard something. Coming from this clearing," he stopped running and looking around him. "Something's here."  
  
Right after Inuyasha spoke, someone appeared from the shadows. "Greetings Inuyasha," spoke the cold voice, which he had grown to hate. "Kikyou?" Miroku spoke, sounding stunned. Miroku's stare then turned to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was not where he had left him. "Inuyasha?" He turned back to look at Kikyou, and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her. "Inuyasha! Get away from her!"  
  
Back at the camp they made, Kagome awoke, sensing something. "Something's wrong," She whispered, while looking around for Inuyasha, her search was of no luck for she could not find the perverted monk either. "Sango! Wake up! We have to go find the guys!" Sango sat up, and looked at Kagome, "Knowing Miroku, he's probably at the nearest village, getting slapped by all the women," she spoke unamused. "No wait! Inuyasha's gone too!" "Oh. Ok then lets go, Kirara!" Sango called to her cat youkai, who had changed into its bigger, faster form. Kagome hopped on after Sango and departed. It did not take them long to get to the place where Inuyasha, Miroku and Kikyou stood. Once they arrived they stood in the shadows, listening and watching to what was going on.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come on!" Miroku yelled at him. Inuyasha ignored him, and stared at Kikyou's pale face. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, in a soft, yet agitated voice. Kikyou just smirked at him, as if he was supposed to know the answer. "Well?" "Dear Inuyasha, have you not forgotten our past, that is still yet to be reborn? Or have you just gone and replaced me with that reincarnation?" she asked. From this she received no answer but instead received a hug from Inuyasha.  
  
Back in their hiding place, Kagome stood transfixed at what she was watching. Not even noticing what she was doing she walked into the clearing. "Kagome? Come back here!" Sango hurriedly whispered. Kagome paid no attention and kept walking towards the centre of the clearing. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked her, but even he, received no response. She finally stopped walking when she was at least five feet away from the two. Even Inuyasha with his dog features did not hear, see, sense, or smell, the human girl behind him. Unfortunately for him, Kikyou did. Once she saw her reincarnation approach she knew what she was going to do. Hit her where it hurt the most. Her heart. She reached up to Inuyasha's face and pulled it down so she could brush her lips against his. Kagome's face still was staring, but she could not stop the burning hot tears from running down her face. Inuyasha finally came to, and broke away from Kikyou, realizing what he had just done. HE flipped around to see Kagome on the ground, with her face in her hands. 'Uh oh,' he thought to himself, 'I'm in for a big sit this time.' Instead of Kagome using her, 'magic word,' she picked herself up from the ground and ran, not knowing where she was going. Inuyasha turned back around to yell at Kikyou for what she had done, but his eyes were staring at the smirk she now had on. As if she knew what she had just done. "Farewell Inuyasha," she said, as she walked back to the shadows from where she had entered. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled at her, but got no response back. He cursed under his breath, and looked over at his other two friends. The two wore sad, disappointed faces. "Aw, Come on! You saw! It wasn't my fault!" The two raised an eyebrow at him as they walked back to the camp. Not to far along, Inuyasha heard something like, 'lecher,' and someone falling to the ground. 'Feh, 3 guesses." He looked back to the place where Kagome had run off to, and began his search for the miko. "Stupid wench," he said to himself, "Why couldn't she have just sat me."  
  
Kagome sat in front of a lake with her head resting on top of her knees, overlooking the water. 'Why did I fall for that dog boy?' she thought to herself, while she wiped some tears away. 'Why didn't I just stay in my time and date Hojo?' At this thought she stared thinking about her life in the future and how she never spent much time with her family. 'I wonder what they're doing now?' she thought again, and stood up on her wobbly legs.  
  
From the shadows, yet another figure approached. But was different this time. This one was taller, and for being someone that tall, they were rather slender. Kagome turned, sensing that someone was in her midst. But instead of screaming, a sudden feeling of tiredness and depression over loomed her, and she collapsed to the ground. The last feeling she felt before she fell into a rather deep sleep, was someone carrying her away, destination unknown.  
  
Ta-DA!!! How do you like it, lol, its my first fic to be posted but well I guess that's kinda obvious in more ways then one. But anyways if you do review please send some ideas for the next chapter. Should there be any hookups? There probly will but neways..thanks fer reading! 


	2. The Mysterious Aquaintance

Disclaimer- just so ya know I still do not own Inuyasha...wah  
  
Chapter 2- The Mysterious Acquaintance  
  
Inuyasha kept bounding after the smell of Kagome. Before he resumed his search, he had to go back for the others, who made him allow them to follow. Shippo was gripping to his shoulder wailing for Kagome. "Where is she Inuyasha?" Shippo wailed in his ear. "Holy.." Inuyasha held his words back, "Will you stop crying in my ear!" he rephrased. "Inuyasha, is the smell getting stronger?" Miroku called up to him, while he was holding onto Sango, a little more then necessary, while riding on Kirara. "A little," Inuyasha yelled back to him, while he jumped to the next tree. 'Kagome,' he thought to himself, 'Where did you go woman?! I've had enough of this!'  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
"Inuyasha, I can't believe you!" Kagome yelled as she stomped off towards the well. "What did I do now?" he yelled back at her and jumped to land in front of her. "If you don't know, then why should I tell you? Why do you care anyway?" she stopped walking and stared up into his golden eyes. He wanted to tell her that he hated to see her upset, and that he didn't want her to go, but that's not what came out, "Damn you wench! Can't you tell when I'm trying to be reasonable?!" Her face softened, then became the face she wore out of either anger or jealously, "Do you even know what I'm angry about?" "Well if I did know what I did to make you angry, then I probably wouldn't have done it in the first place!" he replied. Her eyes widened in surprise. Inuyasha noticed this and turned away from her, not wanting her to see his face turning pink. "Inuyasha! Don't turn away from me!" He noticed her voice getting softer and started to turn back around to face her. Before he had completely turned around, Kagome had started to run back towards the well. "Will she ever stop this?" he mumbled to himself. Once again he jumped and landed in front of looking into her wet face. "Go away," she sniffled as she tried to push him aside. "No," he said back to her, not budging an inch. "Go away," she tried again, but with less effort. "No," he replied again. She looked up into his face and wiped some tears away with the back of her hand. "Inuyasha...?" This time Inuyasha pulled her towards him and held onto her, not ever wanting to let go. "I'm sorry," he whispered, low enough that she couldn't hear.  
  
~`*End Flashback  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha stopped and stood on top of one of the trees. "What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him. Overhead Sango told Kirara to land next to them. "I can hear something, it sounds like..." before he could finish his thoughts, something broke through the top of the trees. "Him," Inuyasha took a big whiff of the new person that just arrived in case he tried to escape. "What do you want?" Sango yelled at him. "Ah my dear Sango stepping up before us men, do not worry my love, I'll protect you," Miroku chimed and stood in front of her. Sango growled and hit him over the head with her boomerang. Inuyasha stifled a laugh and took a step closer to the stranger. "What the hell do you want? Make it quick now, I have other things to do!" Inuyasha snapped. The figure laughed, but not the kind of laugh that they were expecting, it sounded like a laugh of a boy around Kagome's age. "Feisty little doggie I see," he taunted. Inuyasha growled, "Who are you?!" he screamed at him. "Inuyasha calm yourself," Miroku said, while still rubbing his head from where Sango hit him. Sango however looked rather pleased. "Calm myself! Calm myself!! Miroku, Kagome's out there probably in danger somewhere with some demon chasing after her, and you want me to CALM MYSELF?!" Inuyasha snapped. "Well...It would be nice..." Miroku said, while looking up at the night sky as if he was imagining what it would be like. "You have no need to worry about the lovely priestess," the silhouette spoke, and took a step closer into the light the moon shed. "What do you mean?" Sango questioned. Shippo gasped, "You know where Kagome is?! Whoopee!" Shippo sailed off of Inuyasha's shoulder towards the stranger. "Shippo, No!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to grab his tail. He missed and Shippo kept on sailing. Until he was an arms length away from the human...thing...person... he swatted him away as if he was a fly. Shippo landed a couple feet away unconsciousness. Inuyasha glared over at the small fox youkai. "What have you done with Kagome!" he directed his talk to the man, "And who the hell are you!" "So many questions, so little time," he mocked, and took another step towards the light. "Show yourself!" Miroku spoke and stood. The mysterious person walked into the light to reveal himself. Inuyasha glared, getting the feeling that he'd seen someone like that before, and he knew that he did not like him one bit.  
  
Da da da da da daaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! There's chapter two, hope ya liked it, I know Kagome wasn't in it but she'll be in the next chapter so no worries. If you read please review, hehehe, next chapter is called...well...I don't know what it's called yet so you'll find out in good time lol, cya...well...sorta...soon! :D 


	3. The Mask Revealed

Disclaimer- just in case you forgot, I still do not own Inuyasha. :'(  
  
Chapter 3- The Mask Revealed  
  
The boy looked young, near Kagome's age, with brown hair and blue eyes, rather tall, about Inuyasha's height. He wore brown knee long shorts, (AN-I don't know what these type of clothes would be called in that time so use your imagination) and a type of tank top, that was black. His skin matched himself perfectly, it was a brownish tan, which made it look that he was outside a lot. He wore no shoes at all. His frame was muscular, which made him look strong for a boy around his age. Sango was staring at him, pretty much refusing to look away, afraid that she might miss something if she did. Miroku noticed this and stepped in front of her to block her view. "Hey!" Sango complained. "Yes my Lady Sango? Is something wrong?" Miroku asked and turned around to face her. "Um... Never mind," Sango replied quickly and turned her gaze elsewhere. Miroku laughed to himself and thought, 'Dear sweet Sango, when will you realize that I am your ideal man?' he sighed and turned to see what Inuyasha was doing. It looked as if he too was looking him over, in a non-gayish way, (FYI) as if he had seen him somewhere before. Inuyasha couldn't place where he had seen this guy, "What's your name?" he demanded. "My name is Heokin, and what is yours?" he questioned back, in a much calmer fashion. "That doesn't matter now! Where's the woman!" Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fists together. "Ah yes, the beautiful maiden I picked up from the river, a very lovely girl indeed, I'm thinking of keeping her with me for a while," Heokin replied. "You will not!" Inuyasha yelled back at him, ready to charge. "Violence will solve nothing Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled at him. Inuyasha looked over at Shippo who was starting to wake up. "Where is Kagome?" Heokin smirked, "No need to worry, Kagome is quite happy with me, though she complains of you a lot Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked confused, "Yes it's quite easy to tell who you were from her rantings. Pretty soon she will not have to anymore though, for she will forget all about you." "Your just like that Koga bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, and sprung at him. "Inuyasha, no!" Sango screeched. It didn't matter anyway, because when Inuyasha was about to claw him, Heokin disappeared through the trees. "I'll find you Heokin!" Inuyasha screamed, that echoed through the forest, "Come on guys, I can still smell him," he bent down and picked up Shippo and put him under his arm.  
  
Heokin leaped through the forest. He knew it well since he spent most of his time out, enjoying the views. He ran fast like Inuyasha from practice racing with many of the animals. They had raised him, when his parents dumped him on a forest path. He walked towards a waterfall, that unbeknownst to passer-by's, there was a secret entrance to a cavern. Heokin looked about, 'Good thing this place is hidden by water, that dog boy won't even be able to sniff his way here,' he took one last look around and jumped through the falls. He walked in further until he came to kind of a circular room; even though the walls were stone it still looked warm. As if someone lived there. (AN- Someone does live there) That is not where it ends though, all along the walls there were different passages leading to who knows where. Heokin, living there most of his life, has gone through the passages more then once, and even found one that led to his own little pond. He walked down the passage that was right beside the door he came in. He followed the twists and turns until he came to a door that he had put in himself. He knocked three times before entering. The room, well it wasn't really a room; it was more of an open field with many animals that he had grown up among. There was a small river, which he led to the ocean, which he investigated himself. There were also many plants about, a tree here or there. The grass was green and this was one of Heokin's favourite places in his home. He looked around. "Kagome? Where are you?" he called out. "Over here Heokin," she replied. He walked over to where he heard her voice coming from. He found her basking her feet in the river, while petting a deer. (AN-I don't know if they had them then but they do in my story) "Hello Kagome, having fun?" he asked her, and bent down beside her. "I guess so Heokin," she sighed, and took her feet out of the water. "Do you not like my company?" he asked. "No, you're great Heokin, this is a wonderful place, it's just... I guess I just miss my friends is all, even though I'm still mad at Inuyasha for what he did!" "You know, I have a way so you can forget the pain he has caused you, I can see how you feel for him you know," "I don't know Heokin, from my time those are like some sort of drug..." she stopped talking to look at the blank expression on his face. "Um...Never mind!" she laughed, while sweat dropped from her forehead. "Don't you trust me?" he asked. "Of course I trust you Heokin, it's just that...Well I don't know, will this completely erase all the feelings I have for Inuyasha?" "Of course not! Just that memory you want gone!" Heokin lied. "Well..." "Come on, it's worth a try, I mean what could go wrong?" he told her, 'The worst that could happen is you totally forgetting him, but that won't be too bad for me then,' he thought to himself. Heokin stood and extended his hand out to help Kagome up. Kagome took his hand and stood beside him. "I guess it's worth a shot," she said as Heokin led her out of the field back to the circular room.  
  
And that's chapter 3 folks, well, I guess...well maybe not...but maybe you can see where this is going, but it don't matter lol cause you'll have to read to find out, please review! And o yeah! In case you haven't figured it out Heokin is Hojo's past self-kind of my own kind of original character, but soooooo totally my own idea! Well...I think it is, if it comes up in the series it's not my fault! lol chapter 4 will be up soon! ~`* moon_clouds*`~ 


	4. Memories Remembered and Forgotten

Disclaimer- I still do not own Inuyasha...  
  
Chapter 4- Memories remembered then forgotten  
  
Heokin led Kagome back to the circular room and told her to sit in one of the chairs to wait for him. "O-k," she replied and sat down. "I'll be right back, I just have to collect some things for the... well, the concoction, I guess you could call it." he smiled. Heokin leapt out through the waterfall, he met up with one of his animal friends and told him to keep watch, "Make sure no one enters, and no one leaves," The animal nodded its head in response, well, as close to a nod as it could muster. Heokin raced through the forest in search of the herbs necessary. 'All right first, this one,' he thought to himself and picked up a few reddish type plants.  
  
Inuyasha and the others were heading back to their campsite, wanting rest so they could have an all day search tomorrow. Shippo yawned and curled up on Sango's shoulder. Sango was riding on Kirara, and Miroku and Inuyasha were walking a little bit behind them. "What are you thinking, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him, noticing he was rather quiet. "Nothing monk! Why are you being so nosy?!" Inuyasha spat back. "It seems someone is restless about the fact that Kagome is captured," Miroku teased. "I don't care about that stupid wench! She's only good for the jewel shards ya know!" "That's not what I think," Miroku said. "Well what do you think then?" Inuyasha questioned, wanting to know the answer to the confusion going on inside his head himself. "Well, I think that you think that it's your fault that Kagome is captured by Heokin, that you think that if you hadn't of gone to Kikyou, then none of this would've happened. And you're afraid that what Heokin said was true, and that Kagome might just be happy there and won't want to come back," Miroku smiled at the brilliance of his words. Inuyasha, how ever was not pleased, and pounded him down to the ground. "Learn when to shut your mouth monk!" Inuyasha yelled, and continued after Sango. "I'm just trying to be helpful!" Miroku replied, while lying on the ground clutching his head from where Inuyasha pummelled him, "Hey! Wait for me my love!" Inuyasha turned around and cocked and eyebrow at him, "Sorry monk, but just because no girls like you, it doesn't mean that all the guys do," "But... I meant," Miroku stammered. "Do I have to spell it out for you. I don't swing that way." Inuyasha said, stressing on his last 5 words. "I was talking to Sango you idiot!" Miroku yelled at him. "Care to repeat that?" Inuyasha threatened, appearing in front of him. Before Inuyasha could beat him again, he sensed something, more like a vibe, then anything else. Sango stopped, since no one was following her anymore, "Come on guys, we need some rest before we continue our search." "Right," said Miroku, running to catch up, "Come on Inuyasha," Inuyasha nodded then looked back to where they came from, 'I'll find you Kagome,'  
  
Heokin came back with the first item on his list. "Thank you," he said to his friend, and relieved him of his duty. He jumped through the waterfall and made his way into the circular room. He came in to see Kagome asleep on the chair he asked her to wait in. He grabbed a blanket from a near by storage room, and covered her with it. As he was about to walk away, when he heard her voice, "Inuyasha..." Heokin frowned, 'Don't worry about it, she's only dreaming,' he said to himself, 'But how can she still be thinking about him? Ah well, all of this will be taken care of tomorrow.'  
  
`*~~~Next day~~~*`  
  
"Alright Kagome, I only have a few more things to collect, so feel free to explore, it might take a couple hours though, so don't get worried," Heokin informed her, and made his way to the entrance of his home. "See you later, Heokin," Kagome smiled, and waved him off. Kagome decided on going down the passage that had a cheery glow to it, unbeknownst to her, that I would reveal to her the thing that she wants to see most. Making her way down she came to a door and pushed it open. "This place looks familiar," she spoke to herself, and found herself in an open field. "What's that?" she looked to her side and saw a flash of silver. Curious she decided to follow. "Kagome? Is that you?" It appeared to be Sango, running towards her, arms wide open for a hug. Another person came towards her; arms spread wide as well, "Kagome!" It was Miroku this time, Kagome took a step to the side and stuck her foot out, "OOF!" Miroku fell to the ground, "Can't I ever win?" "I'm just joking Miroku," she said and offered him a hand. "Thank you Lady Kagome," Miroku smiled. "Kagome!!!!" Shippo jumped into her arms, smiling widely. "Shippo! I've missed you so much!" Kagome laughed, "Well, if all of you are here, then where's..." she was cut off there, because they all disappeared, "What the..." She closed her eyes, afraid of the darkness. She peeked one open and saw that she was in a new place, right beside a riverbed. She opened both her eyes and looked around her. "That's weird, I don't see anyone," Then she sensed it, the very person she did not want to see at the moment, but unknowing to her she walked towards him. "Inuyasha?" she said and bent down beside him. He was sitting along side the river. "Kagome? You're here, I thought you were with that other guy," Inuyasha spat out, and turned to face her, string deep into her brown eyes. (AN- I have to find out what her real eye color is, sorry if I'm wrong) "Well, yeah, I'm not even sure this is a real place, but I'm still mad at you Inuyasha!" she yelled out of her system. Once again, he too disappeared, and she cried out to the darkness, "Wait Inuyasha! Come back!" This time she found herself facing the door to which she came in. "Might as well," she said aloud. She walked back to the circular room and sat down. 'What was that place?' she asked herself. 'O well,' At that moment Heokin arrived carrying a pack that looked like it was full. "I'm back," he greeted. "Hi," she said, "Is that everything?" "Yes," Heokin replied. "You're sure it will only get rid of that one memory?" she interrogated. "Of course, I've used it myself many times," Kagome stared long and hard at the smile that Heokin was wearing, "Like for what?" "Well, I don't remember," he laughed, and spread all of his findings on a table, "Come on now, all we have to do is mix all of these together."  
  
Once they were done mixing, Heokin led Kagome over to the chair he had asked her to sit in before. "Alright, now this may cause you to see many memories from your past but don't worry, that's supposed to happen, o-k?" "O-k," she replied, and sat down. Heokin passed the bowl to Kagome, "Keep your eyes closed when you drink it," "How come?" Kagome asked. "Well, I don't know myself, it's just what I was taught," he replied. Kagome looked down at the potion and raised it too her lips, she closed her eyes and smelt it, 'At least it doesn't smell that bad,' she reassured herself, refusing to open her eyes. She brought it to her lips, and felt it all go down her throat. All of a sudden, all kinds of memories were racing across the back of her eyes lids; mostly all of them had something to do with Inuyasha. There was some that stuck out though. ~`*Flashback*`~ "Sango, can I borrow Kirara?" she asked in a sweet, but calm voice. "Sure, but what are you going to do?" Sango asked. "She misses her wolf boy already," Inuyasha remarked. Kagome turned, fuming, "I'm going home stupid!" she yelled, "You're such a jerk!" ~`*End Flashback*`~  
  
'What was that?' she asked herself, 'What was it I was just thinking?' she asked herself again, straining to remember. Then another one stuck out.  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
Kagome was tied down to a tree be Kikyou's soul snatchers, invisible to Inuyasha. She yelled out to him hopelessly. "Now you will join me in hell!" Kikyou yelled to him. As he was about to be pulled down he saw her pinned to the tree. "Kagome...?" he spoke, and broke from Kikyou's grasp. "So you do choose this reincarnation over me," Kikyou spoke out of pure disgust.  
  
~`*End Flashback*`~  
  
'How about that? What was that I was just thinking about?' she asked herself again. Once again straining to remember. She could feel hot tears pouring down her face out of confusion and frustration as she strained to remember what she had been thinking, and the person that was fading from her memory. Once again, the last and more recent one stuck out.  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
"Inuyasha! Come on!" Miroku yelled at him. Inuyasha ignored him, and stared at Kikyou's pale face. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, in a soft, yet agitated voice. Kikyou just smirked at him, as if he was supposed to know the answer. "Well?" "Dear Inuyasha, have you not forgotten our past, that is still yet to be reborn? Or have you just gone and replaced me with that reincarnation?" she asked. From this she received no answer but instead received a hug from Inuyasha.  
  
Back in their hiding place, Kagome stood transfixed at what she was watching. Not even noticing what she was doing, she walked into the clearing. "Kagome? Come back here!" Sango hurriedly whispered. Kagome paid no attention and kept walking towards the centre of the clearing. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked her, but even he, received no response. She finally stopped walking when she was at least five feet away from the two. Even Inuyasha with his dog features did not hear, see, sense, or smell, the human girl behind him. Unfortunately for him, Kikyou did. Once she saw her reincarnation approach she knew what she was going to do. Hit her where it hurt the most. Her heart. She reached up to Inuyasha's face and pulled it down so she could brush her lips against his. Kagome's face still was staring, but she could not stop the burning hot tears from running down her face. She picked herself up from where she fell to the ground in despair and ran as hard as she could away.  
  
~`*End Flashback*`~  
  
"I can't remember, it feels like part of me is missing, I can't remember who it was... I remember Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, but there's an outline of another, who is that?' she asked herself.  
  
"Kagome you can open your eyes now," she heard a voice calling her from her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see Heokin. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. "I'm not quite sure exactly," she responded. "Well, I have a question for you, do you know anyone with silver hair?" he asked. "You mean Sesshomaru?"  
  
Muah hahhahahahahah!! Hurray for the long chapter!!!! Well how do you like it?? If you got any idears...lol... then feel free to review! I no it sounds like heokin/hojo is evil but he just likes kagome just like hojo does in the future time....but yeah if you see that as evil then I guess hes evil..muah hahahahahahahahahah! Please review! 


	5. Don't You Remember?

Disclaimer- I STILL do NOT own INUYASHA. wah.  
  
Chapter 5- Don't you remember?  
  
Inuyasha woke up long before Miroku, Sango and Shippo. He awoke because he sensed something wrong, put he couldn't put his finger on it. 'Kagome had better be all right,' he thought to himself. Inuyasha sat at the base of a tree overlooking his surroundings. To his right were Miroku and Sango. Sango did not know of the monk's presence beside her because once again she chose to sleep as far away from him as possible. Miroku however came and lay beside her in the middle of the night, unaware that Inuyasha was watching. To his left was Shippo, who had been sleeping with Miroku before he moved to the other side. All around everyone were trees, but in the distance it was only Inuyasha who could hear a set of falls.  
"How am I supposed to save her?" he thought aloud, not knowing that someone was listening. "Heokin probably has some sort of spell surrounding his place," he scoffed, "Stupid human, too afraid to fight me with out the power of his little herby crap."  
"Come on Inuyasha, you know Kagome would easily walk away from there once she cools down," Miroku spoke with his eyes closed.  
"Stupid monk! Can't a guy have any privacy!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Well, it's kind of hard not to hear you since you woke me from my sleep," Miroku replied, "So if you don't mind," he started while laying practically on the demon exterminator beside him, "I would like to get back to sleeping, so I can enjoy this before my Lady Sango awakens."  
"Lecher," Inuyasha said, as Miroku's breathing became patterned.  
Inuyasha decided that he had enough of this and followed after the noise of the falls. "Maybe I'll think of something on my way," he said to himself. He was almost there when he heard voices.  
"Here my love, have a drink," It was Heokin and a woman who had her back to him.  
'Who's that?' he asked himself.  
"Thank-you Heokin," she replied. Inuyasha froze in place, he knew that voice all to well, it was the voice that had yelled at him numerous times, and even sometimes, was kind and gentle towards him.  
'Ka-...Kagome?' he thought, as he walked towards the two.  
"Kagome! Get away from him!" Inuyasha yelled, fists clenched ready to attack if need be.  
She turned around with a confused look on her face, it turned to scared, and she ran to hide behind Heokin.  
"Come on Kagome, look I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't even my fault!" he said towards her, his gaze turned to Heokin who was smiling rather widely. "What's so funny?"  
Heokin, still smiling turned and took Kagome's hand in his. Inuyasha looked at this and his face turned red with fury. "Come on Kagome!"  
Kagome looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "I'm sorry, but I've been told never to go with strangers,"  
"What are you blabbing about?!" Inuyasha yelled and took a step towards them.  
"Heokin, who is the guy?" Kagome asked him.  
Inuyasha froze in place, 'She... she doesn't know who I am?' he thought. "Heokin! What did you do to her?!" he bellowed.  
Heokin didn't reply but looked into Kagome's eyes, bent down and brushed her lips with his own.  
Inuyasha practically pulled his hair out from this feeling he had in his stomach. 'What the...?'  
Heokin broke the kiss, and turned to face Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I would like you to meet my love, Kagome."  
"I know who she is you bastard!" his scream echoed through the forest waking Miroku, Sango and Shippo.  
"Kagome, don't you remember me?" he tried.  
Kagome looked deep in thought as Miroku, Sango and Shippo broke through the trees to where they Inuyasha, Heokin and Kagome were standing. They all stared at Kagome and Heokin's hand holding moment.  
"Kagome?" Sango asked nervously.  
"Oh! Hey guys," she greeted, and ran over to Sango, "Um... Sango, can you tell me who the guy with the dog ears is?"  
"You mean you don't know?" Sango asked, shocked at her question.  
"Should I?" she asked.  
"Well yeah, he's Inuyasha, don't you remember him?" Shippo asked her.  
Kagome rubbed her head in confusion, "I think I need to sit..."  
Before she could finish her sentence Inuyasha pummelled into the ground. "Stupid wench what'd you do that for?" he yelled at her, while starting to get up.  
"I didn't do anything!" Kagome shot back, feeling a major déjà vu, coming into play.  
"Yes you did! You said that word!"  
"What word? 'I'?"  
"No,"  
"Think?"  
"I can't believe you don't remember,"  
"Need?"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her stupidity.  
"Hey! I saw that!"  
"Well, there ya go,"  
"To?"  
"Oh my god wench! For gods sake you seriously don't remember?!"  
"Pssssst..." Miroku butted in getting Kagome's attention.  
"Yeah?" she asked, still trying to think of what she did wrong.  
"Say 'sit'," he whispered.  
"Damn you monk! Whose side are you on anyway?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Sit?" she thought thinking of why that would be the word.  
Inuyasha screamed and made his hole even deeper.  
"OOOOoooooo, I get it, since you're a dog demon, you're like a dog, and since you're rude and stubborn and stuff, it's like you need training..." she thought aloud.  
"Hey! Who you calling stubborn wench?" he yelled at her.  
"Um... heh heh... Run away!" she said to herself, and ran through the tress into the forest.  
"Don't think your getting away that easily!" Inuyasha yelled and chased after her.  
"Don't you hurt her, dog boy!" Heokin said and chased after them both.  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stayed behind, they all sighed and decided to walk after them. Knowing that someone had to separate the children into their corners.  
  
Well there's chapter 5, hope it was long enough for you. Will Kagome ever remember Inuyasha? I sure hope so, but don't worry there's a lot of twists and turns in my story, lol, so you never know! Please r&r. chow. 


End file.
